Filter devices of the named type are known and are used in a large number of technical applications, especially in order to filter particles above a certain size out of a stream of liquid or gas. Filter devices of this sort are normally constructed in such a way that a filter element is removably attached to a housing using an attaching device. It is thus possible to release the filter element from the housing and remove it therefrom, in order to check it, clean it, replace it or the like.
In many applications, such removal of the filter element must be performed at short time intervals.
In the related art, attaching devices are known which provide such attachment and removal of the filter element by using locking screws or screw-mounted covers. Attachment of that type is complicated to release and causes long down times of the system or device with which the filter device operates, when the filter element is to be released from the housing or removed from it.
There is thus a need for an attaching device that allows simple and quick attachment and release of a filter element from a filter housing, which overcomes drawbacks of the prior art, such as those discussed above.